List of Tecna's Outfits
This is the page for all of Tecna's outfits. Season 1 Domino/Sparks Suit Her outfit, like the other girls is a black-blue jumpsuit with a hood. It also has some white fur trim, and a pair of snow eye wear. Her look is similar to the other girls Winx girls, only with her own hairstyle. Dance: Formals Her gown consists of a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a strange circle on the top of her dress. Tecna is wearing a crown and a headress at the back. She has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings, (Like Stella's Princess Attire in Season 1). She also wears light purple and blue boots. Dance:Casual Her causual dance outfit is a magenta and lime green jacket with a magenta mini skirt with the same colored shoes. 'Explorer' Similar to the other Winx, her explorer outfit is a khaki vest with mini shorts, boots, and a light purple shirt underneath. 'Pajamas' Her season 1-2 pajamas are a soft purple t-shirt with lime green shorts with the same color socks, and soft purple shoes. Season 2 Dance: Formal Tecna's Dance formal outfit consists of a choker, a strapless silver and lime green top, a mini skirt with the same pattern as her shirt, and silver pumps. Her accesories consist of pearl earrings and silver wristbands. Back to School Coming Soon Camping Tecna's Camping Outfit is a purple halter top wit a yellow circle on the middle, it is connected to a green skirt, with a blue butterfly pattern. She also wears a blue visor and strap heels. Ski Tecna's Ski Outfit is a green jumpsuit, yellow goggles and yellow skis. She wears a green turtleneck top under her outfit. Season 3 Eraklyon Formals She wears a green gown with pink lining, ruffles and laces. She wears a green headband, and green heels. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a lilac and blue midriff top, with puffy sleeves and green laces and a ribbon. She wears knee length yellow sweatpants and green socks. She also wears blue sandals with green flowers and green bracelets. Biker Tecna wears a light blue midriff-style jumper-jacket with a pink T on the front standing for Tecna. She also wears light blue leggings with navy boots. She has a pink waist-bag with a navy mini-laptop attatched. Her helmet is purple with a navy arrow on it. Dance Class Tecna`s Dance Class Outfit is a blue green coat with a pink fur hood. She also wears a pink midriff sweat top and matching sweat shorts, and green leggings. She wears pink leg warmers and green ballet shoes. Disco Coming Soon Raincoat Tecna's Raincoat is a striped pink, purple and blue midriff top, with a hood with flowers of the same color. She wears orange armwear with pink edges, and green shorts with pockets. She also wears striped knee length boots. Omega Suit Her omega suits is a orange top and bottom with yellow wrist, ankle, and belt things and a yellow aura covering her. Season 4 Tutti Frutti Tecna's Tutti Frutti outfit is a pair of sunglasses, a lavender shirt with grape sleeves and green vest, with lavender pants and heels as well as a grape camera and purse Explorer Tecna dons a lavender cap with purpe polka dots and a green arrow on the head. She wears a purple T-shirt with a pink top underneath and a green collar. She has lavender-purple shorts with an indigo belt. She also wears pink fingerless gloves and lavender sock-boots. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a pink shoulder top under a sky blue one strap top. She wears purple sweat pants with sky blue and yellow edges(the other side is longer, the other is shorter). Love and Pet Tecna's Love and Pet outfit is a purple hat with polka dots, and a blue striped corset. She wears a pink jacket and green capris with purple edges. She also wears pink ballet flats. Cowgirl Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit is a purple midriff top with puffy sleeves and see through purple long sleeves. She wears a denim skirt with a green belt and pockets. She also wears brown cowboy boots. Winx Club Band Coming Soon Exercise Tecna's Exercise Outfit is a purple wear jacket, and a tank top with pink straps, purple and pink circles, word that says tecna on the middle, and a yellow belt. She also wears purple sweatpants with yellow edges. She wears pink ballet flats with yellow bands.rette. Painting Tecna's Painting Outfit is a yellow elbow length shirt and white overalls. Travel Coming Soon Date Tecna`s Date Outfit is a green dress with sleeves, it has a pink top and tie just around the waist. She also wears green strap heels. Other Outfits Sparks Gown Coming Soon Sparks Suit Tecna's Sparks Suit is a purple jumpsuit. Mermaid Snow Coming Soon Ice Coming Soon Magic Adventure Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon '' TecnaSG.jpg|Tecna's Sparks Gown Tecnasparkssuit2.jpg|Tecna's Sparks Suit Tecnasnow.png|Tecna's Snow Outfit onicetecna.png|Tecna's Ice Outfit tecnaMA.png|Tecna's Magic Adventure Outfit tecnaPS.png|Tecna's Power Show Outfit 24q1fvb.png|Tecna as a mermaid '' Category:Clothes